


Spotlights

by kukolha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, People Watching, Polyamory, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukolha/pseuds/kukolha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rude, to an extent, but they know it’s not of anything that’s not pure curiosity. People in the world they’re in have a habit of being curious. So curious, in fact, that it had a knack for making them a little uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlights

People watch the three of them, occasionally, from behind their phones and newspapers and baby strollers, when they’re out together.

It’s rude, to an extent, but they know it’s not of anything that’s not pure curiosity. People in the world they’re in have a habit of being curious. So curious, in fact, that it had a knack for making them a little uncomfortable.

 

Sora always waves when he sees them. They’re the first to look away, embarrassed, even if it wasn’t his intention to make them so. He’s not embarrassed. Why should they be?

Riku glares. Menacingly. If there’s anything he’s learned after all his years of fighting and getting stronger, it’s that anyone can be a threat, especially to the people who matter to him.

Kairi ignores them. It happens when they go out, she’s used to it. She’s always been the best at adjusting when things happen, bad or good. She tightens her grip on her boys’ hands, and they walk on, like they always do.

 

When she swings them, that’s when the smiles are edged out of them and their thoughts away from the rude people around them.

Riku’s fingers always lace deeper in appreciation that she’s managed to convince him to not try to kill the man who scoffed at them with his coffee. Sora just laughs and swings Kairi’s hand higher and higher and higher with his, lifting their spirits with it, until they make it home.

Kairi’s key is the first one out and into their apartment, and it isn’t until she shoves the old wood door open and steps inside that she sees Riku and Sora kissing right where she had been standing.

It’s when she grabs them both and drags them into their little home to get in on the fun that’s the most comfortable moment, where they’re out of any spotlight besides each others’.


End file.
